


Master Baggins the Baker's Son

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Happy Families [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Up until now, Bilbo Baggins has been playing Happy Families, but the cards which are being dealt mean his life is about to undergo a major change.





	1. Trade Winds

**Author's Note:**

> An AU written for DW's Gen Bingo - one chapter per prompt for a line.

Bilbo Baggins watched the tall dark-haired young man walk slowly up the road in the direction of the village square.  Bilbo had first seen him a couple of days before and therefore presumed he was with the delegation which had recently arrived, even though the young man’s walk lacked the sense of purpose Bilbo had observed in the other delegation members.

Bilbo was curious about the delegation, who had arrived in their well cut suits, with their expensive luggage.  His father had been happy at their arrival, for he had one of the contracts to provide the cakes and pastries which would be needed for the many meals to be consumed over the coming weeks.  The additional income would finance an extension to the family home, which, his father had hinted, would mean Bilbo could move in with his new bride. 

His mother, although pleased at the idea of her son marrying and carrying on the family business, was less than happy some of the delegation was staying in the village.  Bilbo’s father had explained that following the floods earlier in the year not all the accommodation which was normally used for the delegation’s annual visit was available, and therefore a number had been given lodging in their village.

Bilbo’s thoughts about the delegation were interrupted by the bakery foreman calling out, “The van’s all loaded and ready to go.”

Bilbo shouted his thanks and climbed into the van.  It was filled with pastries for morning coffee and sweets for lunch time.  His father would follow later with the cakes for afternoon tea and desserts for dinner.  The bakery was now working double shifts to cater for the higher demand.

As Bilbo drove through the village square he was forced to brake suddenly.  The young man he had seen earlier had been having an argument with one of the delegation members and had stepped back into the road without looking.  The van brakes squealed and the young man glared at him.

Bilbo waited for the man to return to the side of the road, and when he remained where he was Bilbo wound down his window and called out, “Could you move over, please.”

At that moment, two smart cars drew up and the delegation began to get in.  The delegation member who had been involved in the argument said, “Hurry up, Thorin, we won’t wait for you.”

The young man turned and said, “Don’t.  I’ll go in the baker’s van.”

With that he walked round the front of Bilbo's van and hopped in.

“What makes you think I’ll take you where you want to go?” Bilbo asked.

The other shrugged.  “I’m not bothered.  You can take me wherever you want.  But I doubt anywhere else is going to pay for a van load of pastries.”

“True enough.  I’m Bilbo Baggins, by the way.”

“Of Baggins & Son, bakers and confectioners, I presume.”

“Indeed.  And you are, um, Thorin?”

“Thorin Oakenshield.  And that was my uncle, who has been tasked to begin my education in the ways of diplomats and other slimy individuals.”

“Tasked by whom?”

“My grandfather.  He thinks I should be prepared to take over my father’s role, since he is no longer capable of doing it.”

“And you don’t want to?”

“I can’t think of anything worse.  But apparently I can’t be allowed to enjoy my holidays at home, so I’m sent down here, where I don’t ask awkward questions.”

“I can’t imagine what it must be like to be forced to follow in the family line when you don’t want to.  I’ve always known I was going to be a baker, like my father and his father before him.  The ‘Son’ in Baggins & Son is actually my father, not me.”

“So you’re happy to continue the family tradition?”

“Yes, and no.”

Bilbo noticed Thorin’s eyes sparkle when he expressed his own reservations, so added, “I enjoy baking and when we’re not as busy Father lets me experiment with making different pastries – there’s no time at the moment, of course.  But my parents are expecting me to marry soon and settle down, which is unfortunate, because I have no-one in mind.  They’ve hinted at various girls who would be suitable, but I’ve avoided their suggestions so far.  The pressure is mounting though.”

Thorin grunted.  Bilbo wasn’t sure what that reaction meant, so he changed the topic of conversation.  “How long are you here for?”

“Until the winds change.”

“What?”

“Traditionally the delegation would arrive with the last of the south winds, and stay until the north winds began.  Nowadays they don’t travel by sailing boat, but by motor vessel, but they still keep to the same timescale.  Originally it was all to do with trade and the bargaining to agree prices and quantities, but now it’s as much to do with alliances and deals with other states.  And socialising.  And eating vast quantities of cakes and pastries.”

“There is nothing wrong with our cakes and pastries.”

“I didn’t say there was.  I just don’t see the point of coming all this way and spending all this time just to eat your, admittedly delicious, pastries.”

Bilbo laughed.  “You have a point.”

He drew up close to the main door of the guildhall where the meetings were taking place.  “You’d better get out here,” Bilbo said, “unless you want to go in through the tradesman’s entrance.”

Thorin laughed.  “Thank you.  How long before you go back?”

“A good couple of hours.  I have to unload the van and then stock up on ingredients from the wholesaler’s.”

“Any chance of a lift?”

“Yes, if you want.  I’ll pick you up at midday by the clock tower.”

Thorin nodded and waved, before disappearing inside the guildhall.  Bilbo smiled to himself.  He was looking forward to having a companion on his drive home.


	2. Family Affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is "Relative Values: Families"

Bilbo quickly got into the habit of picking Thorin up in the morning and dropping him back at lunchtime.  He asked Thorin whether his uncle had objected to him only been present for half a day.

“No, I think it suits him,” Thorin replied.  “I get to hear all the general discussion and then I’m not there to ask awkward questions when they get down to specifics in the afternoon.  As apparently I’m only there to learn and not contribute.”

Bilbo laughed as Thorin used his uncle’s voice for the last sentence, but he could sense Thorin’s anger behind it.

“You won’t have to go at all tomorrow,” Bilbo said, “since it’s a rest day.”  Bilbo hoped Thorin wouldn’t notice the slightly wistful tone in his voice; he had been enjoying the company.

“True.  Do you have a rest day too?” 

Bilbo nodded.

“What will you do with it?”

“I’m planning on driving out into the hills.  Very few people go there, so it will give me a chance to be on my own for a while.  Although you’d be welcome to join me if you wanted.”

“Can you get your van into the hills?  I understood the roads were narrow.”

Bilbo laughed.  “I’m not taking the van.  I have my own car, which may be old and rather battered, but it serves me perfectly well.”

“If you don’t mind not being entirely on your own, I’d like to come with you.”

Bilbo’s car was not only old and battered, but also quite small and bright yellow.  Thorin looked rather doubtful when Bilbo drove up outside his lodgings the next morning, but they pushed the passenger seat back as far as it would go, and Thorin folded himself in.

They spent the day in the hills, Bilbo pointing out the flora and fauna as they strolled around.  At first Thorin hadn’t seemed interested, but gradually he seemed to relax and enjoyed looking around.

After a while, Thorin said, “It’s very different from where I come from.  This is more rounded and green, whereas I’m used to angles and peaks and stark scenery.”

“You sound as if you’re homesick.”

“I am a little.”

Bilbo squeezed Thorin’s arm companionably, and when there was no objection he linked his arm through Thorin’s and they continued to walk arm in arm.

As they came back to the car Bilbo said, “My father has asked me to be back early tomorrow, as he’s got something he wants to talk to me about.  I can still give you a lift back, but you’ll need to meet me about half an hour earlier, or if not you’ll need to come back with your uncle.”

“I’ll find an excuse and come back with you.”

***

Bilbo hadn’t been sure what his father had wanted to discuss and when he was told, he listened in silence and then stormed out of the house.  Almost without thinking he got into his car and drove round towards Thorin’s lodgings.  He pulled up outside and a minute later Thorin came running down the steps and opened the passenger door.

“What’s happened?” Thorin asked.

“Can we talk?” Bilbo said.  “But first, I need to get away from here to think.”

“Of course.”  Thorin climbed into the car.  “I presume this is to do with the meeting you had with your father.  You’ve listened to me complaining about my family, it’s only fair I should do the same for you.”

Bilbo drove in silence.  He took the same road they’d taken the day before, but instead of heading for the hills he took the lower fork.  A little further along and he turned off onto a small track which ended in a meadow.  He stopped the car and got out.  On the far side of the meadow was a lake.  Bilbo opened the car boot and took out a basket.

“I’d been going to suggest we had a picnic tea here this afternoon,” he said.  “But it looks like it will be lunch instead.”

“Here, let me carry the basket,” Thorin said.

 They walked over to the lake, where they sat down.  Bilbo opened the basket and indicated to Thorin to help himself.

“What happened?” Thorin asked.

“My father is planning on going into partnership with my uncle, that is, his brother.  They want to expand, which will mean more of a factory setting.  We’ve always prided ourselves on being individual and different, and if a customer is planning a party we’ll ask them what they want and design the cakes around their requirements.  This way the customer will just be given a list and told to select the items they want.”

Thorin nodded.  “I suppose that makes sense when catering for something like the delegation.”

“Even then, we’ve been making sure there’s been a wide variety.  Some items we provide every day, but so far we’ve made a point of sending different things as well.  And also we’ve been able to send a few of some cakes to see how popular they were, so we can adjust future orders.  You remember the lime cakes you liked, we weren’t sure how they’d go, so we sent a few and have now upped the order, but the blueberry ones were less popular.  None of that will be possible.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.  It came completely out of the blue.  My father has always been opposed to joining with his brother in the past.  It seems as though the increased business from the delegation has gone to his head.”

“But surely that will fall again at the end of the summer.”

“Precisely.  But he doesn’t want it to fall, which is why he’s talking about the partnership.  And the advantages of greater mechanisation.  My cousin’s very keen on that.”

“And you’re not?”

“There’s a place for mechanisation, and we already use machines for some of the work.  But in my opinion making pastries is still an art, which requires an individual touch.”

“Like jewellery making.”

“What?”

“Sorry, ignore that.”

“Anyway, the thing is, I’m not sure I have a place there anymore.”


	3. A Change of Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Surprise/Shock

They had driven back to the village in silence, Bilbo being wrapped up in his own thoughts.  Without being sure of his long term future Bilbo decided to continue as he had been doing for the next few days while he gave the matter further consideration.  Accordingly, he set out for the main town as usual the following morning.

He was surprised not to find Thorin standing at the side of the village square waiting for him.  Bilbo parked the van and got out.  He spotted Thorin’s uncle, who didn’t seem concerned at his nephew’s absence.  Bilbo thought about asking him whether Thorin was all right, but was sure he would be ignored.  Since the deliveries had to be made, he climbed back into the van and continued his journey into town.

Bilbo bought the supplies as quickly as he could that morning.  It seemed rumours of the proposed bakery merger were already in the air, and he was glad he had an excuse to say, “Sorry, I can’t stop, I need to get back.”  On reflection his words probably added to these rumours, but he wasn’t bothered.

Once home he parked the van, and walked over to Thorin’s lodgings, to find Thorin coming down the steps carrying a suitcase.  When he saw Bilbo approaching, his face had a stony expression.

“Where are you going?” Bilbo asked.

“Home,” Thorin replied shortly.

“Why?  Was it something I said?”

“No.  I had a letter from my sister this morning.”

“Oh!”  Bilbo felt the week was going from bad to worse.  “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Could you drive me to the railway station?  I’d appreciate a lift.”  Thorin gave him a sad smile.  “And it would give us a chance to say goodbye.”

“Yes, of course.”  Bilbo paused.  “No.  Can you give me half an hour?”

“Why not?  The next train isn’t until three.”

“Excellent.  Then I’m coming with you.”

“What?”

“I’ll drive you.  It shouldn’t take much longer if I drive you home, by the time you’ve changed trains.”

“But what about your job?  Your position in your father’s business?  He’s not going to be happy with you taking time off when he’s so busy.”

“He can get my cousin to help him.  Father said he would be coming over to see what improvements he would need to make.  He can begin by doing some actual work rather than just passing judgement.”

As they were talking they had reached Bilbo’s home.  “I suggest you wait for me out here,” Bilbo said.  “I won’t be long.”

Bilbo ran into the house and up the stairs.  Spotting his father he called out, “I’m going away for a few days, maybe longer.  You can get Drogo to take over my work, I’m sure he’ll find it beneficial.”

He didn’t wait for his father’s reply before rushing into his room and slamming the door.  Hurriedly he packed what he deemed to be essentials before carrying the case downstairs.  Calling into the kitchen he found the picnic basket he’d used the day before and filled it to the brim.

As he was doing so, his mother came in.  “Your father says you’re going away for a few days.  You can’t, not when we’ve got so much to plan for the future.”

“I can and I will.  And as far as I can tell, this future is not one I want to be part of.  Goodbye, mother, I’ll be in touch.”  He realised he was being brusque, but he didn’t want to spend time justifying himself, especially when in doing so he might talk himself out of his idea.

He walked round to his car, opened the boot and put his case inside.  He waved to Thorin to join him, and once they had wedged Thorin’s case and the picnic basket on the back seat, they both got into the car and Bilbo started the engine.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Thorin asked.

“At the moment, yes.  If you ask me again tonight, I might not be so sure.  But it’s an adventure.  I’ve never been on an adventure, so it’s high time I did.”

“Have you ever been outside your own land?”

“No, but I’ve read about the neighbouring lands, and now I’m going to see some of them.”

“Do you even know where you’re going?”

“We take the main road north and since there’s only one road, it won’t be that difficult.”

Bilbo knew the way to the great north road.  There was a major saffron supplier who had a factory close to the road, and he would drive there every couple of months to buy saffron for the bakery.  However, that was as far as he had ever been, after that every mile would be a new discovery.

Bilbo insisted they stop for lunch before they reached the main road.  They found a suitable flower strewn meadow and ate their fill.  Bilbo looked round at the flowers and picked a few, which he carefully placed between the folds of a napkin.  Thorin looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I thought I’d take a memory of home with me,” Bilbo said.  “I’m not sure when I’ll be back.”

“You could turn round,” Thorin said, “I won’t stop you.”

“No, I’ve made up my mind.  I’m going on.”

As they continued their journey, Bilbo said, “We’re going to need somewhere to stay for the night.  I can’t keep driving, and I’m not sure it would be wise for you to drive overnight either.”

“I’m not even sure I could drive your car, I suspect it would give me cramp.  We’ll find a lodge to stay in, there’s a number along the route.”

“Perhaps you should have taken the train.  At least it would keep going while you slept.”

“But it would have been very uncomfortable.  I hadn’t booked a sleeping berth.”

“Even so, it would have saved you time.”

“Not as much as you’d think.  And anyway a day won’t make much difference.”

They drove on, until finally Bilbo slowed to a stop for the border guard.  Their papers were checked.  One of the guards looked at Bilbo and said, “Purpose of journey?”

“I’m giving him a lift home.”

The guard looked over at Thorin, nodded and said, “Have a good trip.”

Then they crossed over the border and the gates to the Shire closed behind them.


	4. Undiscovered Countries

They spent the night in a roadside lodge.  The proprietor had taken one look at them and directed them to a small room round the back of the property.  When Bilbo had enquired about getting a meal, the proprietor replied “Chef’s night off” and turned back to his newspaper without a further word.

“At least there’s plenty left in the picnic basket for supper tonight,” Bilbo said.  “And breakfast too if necessary.”

“Hardly the welcome I’d hoped for,” Thorin said.  He unlocked the door to the room.  “Great, he’s given us a double bed.”

Bilbo followed him into the room and sat on the bed.  “Well, it’s comfortable.  We can manage.”

“You need to get your sleep so you can drive tomorrow.  I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.  We’ll share the bed.  Unless that causes you a problem.”

“No, not at all.  It’s just, um, you probably don’t realise.  And if you did you might not want me to.”

Bilbo laughed.  “Thorin Oakenshield, for the nephew of a diplomat you can be very unaware of what’s going on around you.  Didn’t it ever occur to you there was a reason why I hadn’t chosen a wife when there are very many attractive girls I could choose from?”

Thorin blushed.  “I had wondered.  But I thought there could be all sorts of reasons.”

“And didn’t you think it was slightly strange I should throw up everything just to drive you back home?”

“You said you were going on an adventure.”

“And so I am.  I didn’t define the adventure though.”

“Oh!  In which case …” Thorin moved towards Bilbo and they shared a kiss.  “Even so,” he added, “I’m not sure about the bed.”

Bilbo grinned at how uncertain Thorin looked.  “I’m very sure,” Bilbo began.  He thought Thorin looked almost terrified and continued, “I am very tired, so the most I’m going to do is hug you in my sleep.”  He laughed at Thorin’s expression of relief.

***

They left at daybreak the following morning.  After driving for about an hour they came to a fork in the road.

“Which way do we go?” Bilbo asked.

“I’ve no idea,” Thorin replied.  I’m probably not the best person to ask either.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have a tendency to get lost.”

“Great.  Well, from what I’ve read there are two roads, one smaller, which follows the higher route, and which is supposed to be prettier, and the wider one, which takes the lower route, but is very uninteresting.  Which one do you choose?”

“You’re the one who’s driving; you should decide.”

“I’d prefer the higher route, it sounds nicer and it should be quieter.”

After a while, Bilbo wondered if he had made the wrong decision.  Thorin seemed to be growing on edge, especially as Bilbo insisted they stop every few hours to have something to eat.  At midday they had found a market, where not only had they bought lunch, but he had refilled the picnic basket, so partway through the afternoon Bilbo stopped again for tea.

Initially Thorin had refused to get out of the car, but Bilbo had insisted he walk around a little, to avoid getting cramp from being squashed into the passenger seat for several hours.  They walked over to a group of rocks, which they then scrambled up, Thorin given Bilbo a hand to reach the top of the highest.

“Wow,” Bilbo said, looking out over the view.  “That’s amazing.”

Thorin stood beside him, an arm round his shoulders.  “Can you see the tall peak, in the far distance?  That’s where my land begins.”

“You’d like to get there tonight, wouldn’t you?” Bilbo said, understanding why Thorin had resented all the stops.

“It would be nice, of course,” Thorin replied, “but not practical.  It doesn’t look impossible as the crow flies, but the road takes us inland and it will take many hours yet to reach it.  And the last climb up is not one I would recommend in the dark.  Better to find somewhere to stay and finish the journey in the morning.”

“Okay, we’ll see.”

Bilbo had been hopeful they could reach their destination, but Thorin had been right.  The road took them well inland and once Bilbo realised it would be impossible to reach the mountain pass that night he stopped again to have dinner.  Thorin too had accepted the inevitable and seemed more relaxed, happy they were continuing to make progress.

Having checked they could find accommodation further on, Bilbo continued driving until they came to another lodge.  This time the proprietor welcomed them, showed them to their room and assured them they were in plenty of time for supper.  Thorin rolled his eyes when Bilbo expressed his enthusiasm at this, but joined him anyway.

Once they had eaten they strolled up a track to a nearby waterfall, Bilbo noting the various flowers as they went.

“I can’t believe all the different things I’ve seen today,” Bilbo said.  “All the different trees and flowers, the view of the distant mountains when we stood on the rocks, and the view of the river from the restaurant where we had dinner.  And now this waterfall.  It’s just wonderful.”

“Wait till you see my homeland tomorrow,” Thorin said.

“I’m looking forward to it.”  Bilbo yawned.  “Come on, let’s go to bed.  We can get started first thing tomorrow.”


	5. Journey's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Glorious"

They woke before it grew light the next morning.  Bilbo grumbled as Thorin insisted they get up.  He complained even louder when Thorin told him there wasn’t time for breakfast, instead promising him they could stop on the way.

The drive to the border with Thorin’s land didn’t take long.  The border guard smiled at Thorin as he checked his papers, and gave Bilbo a friendly nod.  They drove on up the windy road.  The road was just wide enough for two vehicles to pass each other, although it would require both to slow down and manoeuvre carefully.  Bilbo could see why Thorin had advised against taking the road in the dark; it would be difficult even if you knew the way, practically impossible otherwise.

Finally, they made it over the top of the pass and began the descent.  Dawn had broken and Bilbo was hoping they would find somewhere to stop for breakfast very soon.  They rounded a bend and he braked.

“Oh wow,” he said, “that’s glorious.”

Thorin, sitting beside him, sighed with pleasure.  “If you follow the road round that rock you’ll find somewhere we can pull off.  I thought we could have breakfast there.”

Bilbo did as instructed.  Once he had parked the car the two of them got out and walked closer to the rock edge.  Below them, surrounded by high granite cliffs, was a lake.  The sun, having cleared the cliffs, was shining on the lake, which had taken on an almost peach coloured hue.  Bilbo stood, completely awestruck with the beauty of it.  He loved the countryside of his home, but it had nothing to compare with the dramatic beauty in front of him.

Finally he said, “Now I know why you were so keen to leave this morning.”

“Do you mind?” Thorin asked.

“No, it’s been worth it.  What a magnificent view.  I’m glad we made it in time.”

“Despite missing breakfast?”

“Even missing breakfast.  Although now you mention it, you did say we could have some soon.”

Thorin laughed.  “Of course.  You stay there and I’ll get the basket.  The lake doesn’t remain that colour for long, so I don’t want you to miss any of it.  You can see it’s already becoming more gold than orange.”

Once Thorin returned with the basket, Bilbo settled down to eat and watch the changing colour of the lake.  As the sun rose further in the sky the colour changed from gold to green and turquoise, and as they were packing up the lake was turning blue.

When they got in the car, Bilbo asked, “How much further?”

“The journey normally takes us an hour and a half.  In your car it will probably take two hours, longer if you decide to stop for second breakfast.”

“I know how much you want to get home.  We won’t stop again.  But I am glad we spent time here.”

“So am I.  It’s one of my favourite places.  It’s always beautiful here, whenever you come, but there’s something particularly special first thing in the day.”

They travelled in silence.  The previous day they had chatted, Thorin talking about his studies, and Bilbo sharing some of the dreams he’d once had for his future, but now Thorin seemed preoccupied with getting home.  Bilbo, equally, began to think about what he would do next.  He hadn’t thought further than taking Thorin home, and now he was faced with making the journey by himself in the reverse direction.  He hoped he’d be able to have a few hours break before he started back.

They had dropped down from the heights into a wooded area.  Suddenly Thorin told him to take the next road on the right.  Bilbo turned off and drove into what felt like the heart of the forest.  They made a left turn and continued a little way along, until the road came to a halt at a house.

“We’re here,” Thorin said, leaping out of the car.

Bilbo followed more slowly.  He saw the front door of the house open and two small boys hurtle down the steps and race towards Thorin with cries of “Uncle Thorin, you’re home.”

Behind them, a woman appeared, clearly Thorin’s sister.  “Welcome, brother.  You should have told us you were coming.  I’d have got something special in for lunch.”

Bilbo hung back, not wishing to intrude on the family, but she saw him and said, “Hello, I’m Dis, Thorin’s sister.  Come in, I’ll put the kettle on.”

Thorin took the hands of the two little boys and followed them, saying, “He’ll want more than a drink – he normally has a second breakfast about now.”

“Then I shall cook something.  Would bacon and eggs suit you?”

Bilbo nodded, and found himself being escorted into the kitchen, where Dis set about cooking.

Once the frying pan was on the stove, Dis said, “Thorin, would you care to introduce your friend?”

“Of course,” Thorin grinned and Bilbo envied him the obvious pleasure he was feeling at being back with his family.  “This is Bilbo.”

“Hello Bilbo,” the bigger of the two boys said.  “I’m Fili, and this is Kili.”

“Hello Fili and Kili,” Bilbo replied.

Dis put the bacon and eggs on plates and passed them over, along with several slices of bread and butter and a large mug of tea, before sitting down at the table with them.

“So, what brings you back so soon, Thorin?” she asked.

“Your letter.  Someone needs to take on running the workshop.  And I have no interest in being a diplomat, whatever Grandfather might say.”

“But I told you, there’s no way a proper living can be made from the workshop.  That’s why Vili had to take the job when he was offered it.”

“Not to support a family, but I don’t need as much.  And I was thinking we could convert the old dining room into a café.”

“What?”

“Bilbo’s a baker.”

“Have you asked Bilbo if he wants to get involved?”

“Um, well, not yet.”

Dis laughed.  “Maybe it would be a good idea if you did?”

Thorin turned to Bilbo, who almost melted on seeing the imploring look in his eyes.  “How would you feel about running your own café?”

“You know it’s something I’ve thought about, but at home, not here.  I know how to make the cakes and pastries we have, but I know nothing about what’s popular here.”

“The delegation loved all your cakes and pastries.  They made a point of saying how good they were this year.”

“And where would I live?  I think it’s going to be too complicated.  I’d be better off going home.”

“You’d be welcome to stay here,” Dis said.  “We’ve plenty of spare room.  And if you wanted some assistance I’d be delighted to help.  If he,” she pointed at her brother, “is taking charge of the workshop I am not getting involved there.”

“Well …”  Bilbo’s heart was keen to say ‘yes’, but his head was busy adding up initial expenses and wondering whether it was wise to cut all his links with home.

“May I suggest we do it for a trial period over the summer?  Thorin, you can see what you can do with the workshop, and if by the beginning of the autumn it’s obvious it won’t support you, you can still go back to university.  Bilbo and I can run the café, and we can decide what to do at the end of the summer.  It may be Bilbo chooses to go back home, and if not, if he’s as good a baker as you say, he’ll have no trouble getting work here.”

Thorin leapt up.  “That’s brilliant.  You will say ‘yes’ won’t you, Bilbo?”  Bilbo nodded.  “Right, I’m off to the workshop now.  I’ll see you later.”

He rushed out, leaving Dis shaking her head.  “You can think about it if you want,” she said.

“I think it’s a great idea, too,” Bilbo said.  “It’s just …”

“Some of us need to be a little more practical,” Dis replied.  “In which case, I’ll take you to see the dining room and we can discuss what we’ll need to get to start with.  There’s plenty of old furniture we can use.  And lots of serviceable kitchen utensils and baking equipment.”

“Thank you,” Bilbo said.  “I’m rather looking forward to it.  I did say I wanted an adventure and this is turning into an excellent one.”


End file.
